Pokémon Battle Royale (Wii U)
Pokémon Battle Royale (Japanese: ポケモン・バトルロワイアル Pokémon Battle Royale) is the sequel to Pokémon Stadium and Pokémon Stadium 2, bringing the Generation VI Pokémon into full 3D for the first time. Like its predecessor, it is for the Nintendo Wii-U and allows players to upload and battle their Pokémon from all games with the use of a 3DS. The game takes place in Karista City and has several modes and battle styles. Gym Leader Tower # Pewter Gym # Cerulean Gym # Vermilion Gym # Celadon Gym # Fuchsia Gym # Saffron Gym # Cinnabar Gym # Viridian Gym # Violet Gym # Azalea Gym # Goldenrod Gym # Ecruteak Gym # Cianwood Gym # Olivine Gym # Mahogany Gym # Blackthorn Gym # Rustboro Gym # Dewford Gym # Mauville Gym # Lavaridge Gym # Petalburg Gym # Fortree Gym # Mossdeep Gym # Sootopolis Gym # Oreburgh Gym # Eterna Gym # Veilstone Gym # Pastoria Gym # Hearthome Gym # Canalave Gym # Snowpoint Gym # Sunnyshore Gym # Striaton Gym # Nacrene Gym # Castelia Gym # Nimbasa Gym # Driftveil Gym # Mistralton Gym # Icirrus Gym # Opelucid Gym # Asperita Gym # Virbank Gym # Humilau Gym # Santalune Gym # Cyllage Gym # Shalour Gym # Coumarine Gym # Lumoise Gym # Laverre Gym # Anistar Gym # Snowbelle Gym # Mikan Gym # Navel Gym # Trovita Gym # Kumquat Gym # Pummelo Gym # Pyrite Gym # Obare Gym # Presta Gym # Slerin Gym # Corazo Gym # Wazare Gym # Ironstate Gym # Snagem Gym # Volcane Gym # Kanto Elite Four # Johto Elite Four # Hoenn Elite Four # Sinnoh Elite Four # Unova Elite Four # Kalos Elite Four # Orre Elite Four Pewter Gym Trainer 1: Weevil Trainer 2: Rex Trainer 3: Keith Gym Leader: Brock Cerulean Gym Trainer 1: Amy Trainer 2: Richard Trainer 3: Soto Gym Leader: Misty Vermilion Gym Trainer 1: Tea Trainer 2: Tristan Trainer 3: Margareta Gym Leader: Lt. Surge Celadon Gym Trainer 1: Marco Trainer 2: Joey Trainer 3: Morton Gym Leader: Erika Fuchsia Gym Trainer 1: Marcus Trainer 2: Sierra Trainer 3: Charlie Gym Leader: Koga Saffron Gym Trainer 1: Earl Trainer 2: Trey Trainer 3: Caitlan Gym Leader: Sabrina Cinnabar Gym Trainer 1: Jeff Trainer 2: Linda Trainer 3: Wendy Gym Leader: Blaine Viridian Gym Trainer 1: Sue Trainer 2: Clyde Trainer 3: Randy Gym Leader: Giovanni Violet Gym Trainer 1: Laura Trainer 2: Ed Trainer 3: Rod Gym Leader: Falkner Azalea Gym Trainer 1: Zander Trainer 2: Ursula Trainer 3: Seth Gym Leader: Bugsy Goldenrod Gym Trainer 1: Cameron Trainer 2: Jennifer Trainer 3: Morrison Gym Leader: Whitney Ecruteak Gym Trainer 1: Tyson Trainer 2: Harley Trainer 3: Vincent Gym Leader: Morty Cianwood Gym Trainer 1: Lola Trainer 2: Bianca Trainer 3: Butler Gym Leader: Chuck Olivine Gym Trainer 1: Katrina Trainer 2: Natasha Trainer 3: Janina Gym Leader: Jasmine Mahogany Gym Trainer 1: Paul Trainer 2: Kenny Trainer 3: Timmy Grimm Gym Leader: Pryce Blackthorn Gym Trainer 1: Rory Trainer 2: Angie Trainer 3: Hunter J Gym Leader: Clair Rustboro Gym Trainer 1: Dayton Trainer 2: Lara Laramie Trainer 3: Leona Gym Leader: Roxanne Dewford Gym Trainer 1: Zackary Trainer 2: Elena Trainer 3: Taylor Gym Leader: Brawly Mauville Gym Trainer 1: A.J. Trainer 2: Zinnia Trainer 3: Brodie Gym Leader: Wattson Lavaridge Gym Trainer 1: Marcel Trainer 2: Annie Trainer 3: Joe Gym Leader: Flannery Petalburg Gym Trainer 1: Nate Trainer 2: Cyndy Trainer 3: Virgil Gym Leader: Norman Fortree Gym Trainer 1: Ruben Trainer 2: River Trainer 3: Marina Gym Leader: Winona Mossdeep Gym Trainer 1: Becky Trainer 2: Sandra Trainer 3: Paula Gym Leader: Tate & Liza Sootopolis Gym Trainer 1: Raleigh Trainer 2: Murker Trainer 3: Rebecca Gym Leader: Wallace & Juan Oreburgh Gym Trainer 1: Larissa Trainer 2: Hayden Trainer 3: Voldon Gym Leader: Roark Eterna Gym Trainer 1: Tasha Trainer 2: Logan Trainer 3: Sashay Gym Leader: Gardenia Veilstone Gym Trainer 1: Bristor Trainer 2: Cara Trainer 3: Conway Gym Leader: Maylene Pastoria Gym Trainer 1: Corey Trainer 2: Fergus Trainer 3: Neesha Gym Leader: Crasher Wake Hearthome Gym Trainer 1: Urban Trainer 2: Phil Trainer 3: Sharon Gym Leader: Fantina Canalave Gym Trainer 1: Tommy Trainer 2: Daisy Trainer 3: Eusine Gym Leader: Byron Snowpoint Gym Trainer 1: Raymond Trainer 2: Molly Hale Trainer 3: Lisa Gym Leader: Candice Sunnyshore Gym Trainer 1: Annie Trainer 2: Oakley Trainer 3: Iron Masked Marauder Gym Leader: Volkner Striaton Gym Trainer 1: Gia Trainer 2: Cress Trainer 3: Chili Gym Leader: Cilan Nacrene Gym Trainer 1: Casey Trainer 2: Trevor Trainer 3: Tierno Gym Leader: Lenora Castelia Gym Trainer 1: Shauna Trainer 2: Sakura Trainer 3: Robert Gym Leader: Burgh Virbank Gym Trainer 1: Marco Trainer 2: Joey Trainer 3: Morton Gym Leader: Roxie Nimbasa Gym Trainer 1: Marcus Trainer 2: Sierra Trainer 3: Charlie Gym Leader: Koga Driftveil Gym Trainer 1: Earl Trainer 2: Trey Trainer 3: Caitlan Gym Leader: Sabrina Mistralton Gym Trainer 1: Jeff Trainer 2: Linda Trainer 3: Wendy Gym Leader: Blaine Icirrus Gym Trainer 1: Sue Trainer 2: Clyde Trainer 3: Randy Gym Leader: Giovanni Opelucid Gym Trainer 1: Laura Trainer 2: Ed Trainer 3: Rod Gym Leader: Falkner Humilau Gym Trainer 1: Zander Trainer 2: Ursula Trainer 3: Seth Gym Leader: Bugsy